Hogwartstuck
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Dios santo que titulo de mierda. Esto es un cross over de Harry Potter y Homestuck por si no quedó claro. Dave fue designado a la casa de Slytherin donde todos lo odian por ser el hermano de Dirk "gano todos los torneos" Strider y quieren utilizarlo para ganar la copa de las casas. Pero para su suerte Dave tiene buenos amigo que lo ayudarán en lo que puedan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Harry Potter ni Homestuck son mios yo solo tomé unas ideas de estas obras para hacer bullshit.**

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero despues de ser colcado sobre la cabeza de John Egbert, todos los alumnos de la casa nombrada obasionaron al pequeño mago.

John corrió hacia la mesa donde fue recibido con un alentador abrazo de parte de su primo, Jake, que había sido seleccionado ya hace tres años y por su parecido fisico parecia más su hermano que su primo.

-Bienvenido John-le dijo el ojiverde revolviendo su pelo-Mira, es Jade!

Efectivamente, la pequeña hermana de Jake; cabello negro, ojos verde claro cubiertos por unos gruesos lentes redondos paletones sobresalientes y una actitud encantadora; sería seleccionada.

Apoyaron el sombrero sobre la cabeza Jade que parecia bastante nerviosa. El sombrero parecío muy contento por estar en la cabeza de aquella chica.

-Mmm.. Asi que eres la hermana de English ¿Eh? Que raro, no tienen el mismo apellido-dijo el sombrero para ser escuchado solo por la niña.

-Eh... es que nuestros padres se divorciaron y... yo... bueno, creo que entiendes ¿verdad?

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Y así fue seleccionada la prima de John. Y tanto él como Jake estaban anonadados, ¡DEBÍA SER UN ERROR! Jade era noble, valiente y talentosa. El sombrero debía estar dañado o algo. John estuvo a punto de levantarse y protestar pero Jake lo detuvo. No sería la primera vez que alguien se quejaba porque no quedaba en la casa que había esperado. Pero era inutil protestar ya que el sombrero no se equivocaba.

La selección continuó con John y Jake indignados, fue entonces cuando llamaron a Dave Strider. El hermano menor del mejor amigo de Jake.

Dirk se veía más emocionado que nunca. O por lo menos eso decia Roxy que era la única que podía notar variaciones en sus poker face.

-Asi que eres un Strider mmm... al menos tú no estas pensando en sexo furry mientras te selecciono.

-Oh dios mio-el chico tenía unas ganas épicas de hacer un palmface pero al estar frente a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts no se dio el lujo de hacerlo.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-el chico fue caminando con aires de grandesa y desprendiendo la caracteristica aura guay de los Strider, aunque en realidad, estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que fuera a ser de él en la casa productora de magos malignos. Quizás le pusieran un codigo de barra en la muñeca y cada vez que lo pasaran por una cosa mágica de super mercado dijese "brujo malvado".

Está bien, Dave dudaba que eso fuese a pasar, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad. Dave había nacido como hijo de padres Muggle y desde que su hermano Dirk había recibido la carta hace tres años Dave había resado para recibir la suya. Eso significaba que aún era completamente inexperto en el rollo mágico super guay.

Dave se sentó junto a un niño que había sido seleccionado antes que él. Tenía el pelo marrón, los ojos violetas y lentes de pasta. Miraba la selección con cierto repudio, quizas a él tampoco lo habían puesto en donde quería.

Dave no tenia ni ganas de andar socializando pero por alguna razon sentía todas las miradas sobre si. Cuando miró hacia donde los mayores supo que todos lo estaban viendo entonces cayo en cuenta. Él era hermano de Dirk "como mierda puede ser tan guay y perfecto" Strider. Seguramente lo cortarían en pedacitos y lo saltearían con algunas jodidas verduras para aprovechar los incontables valores nutritivos que podía tener un niño nutrido a base de doritos y jugo de manzana.

Intentando disimular, Dave desvió de nuevo la vista a la selección. Allí estaba sentada Rose. Esa amiga que había ido a casa el verano anterior junto con su hermana Roxy. En realidad Roxy solo había ido para estar con Dirk pero Rose la había acompañado porque ella "no soporta estar a solas con su madre" según sus palabras exactas.

Strider resó con todas sus fuerzas, "por favor enviala a slytherin", "por favor enviala a Slytherin", "por favor enviala a Slytherin".

-¡RAVENCLAW!

"bale berga la bida :(" pensó Dave con emoticón y todo.

-¡Alumnos! Quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar-dijo la directora de Hogwarts, Dolorosa, una mujer amable y cariñosa hasta donde Dave sabía- y sobre todo les deseo un prospero primer año a nuestros nuevos alumnos. Tengo el orgullo de presentarles al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¡jack Noir!

Un hombre alto vestido con una túnica negra y un sombrero punteagudo del mismo color se paró ante los alumnos e hizo una reverencia pero a Dave no podía importarle menos, podía sentir las miradas de resentimiento en su nuca se sentía tan jodidamente mal que no podía pensar en una analogia guay con la que comparar su miedo. Tenía nauseas y migraña. Tenía ganas de ir a abrazar a su hermano y que el hiciese una magia rara que lo convirtiera en un gryffindor y que pudiera hacer amigos geniales con los cuales burlarse de que los de slytherin no había ganado la copa en los últimos tres años porque carecian del factor Strider.

Pero eso no iba a y hacer una rabieta sería lo menos guay que podía hacer. Tenía que aguantarsela como todo un hombrecito. Se dio vuelta como por hacia la mesa Gryffindor y allí estaba su bro, mirandolo fijante.

Dirk sonrió a su hermanito, porque era lo único que podía hacer por él. Serían tiempos dificiles para Dave pero seguro él se adaptaría o por lo menos se convertiría en la carta de triunfo de Slytherin para ganar la copa. Si, era lo más probable. Pobre Dave. Lo mejor sería si pudiera buscarle unos cuantos aliados desde antes. Pero no de esos idiotas de Slytherin, de los que estaban ahí solo había muy pocos de confianza y esos no se juntarían con un niño de primero.

-John

-Em... ¿que pasa?-respondió estrañado de que alguien que solo conocia de nombre le hablara derrepente.

-¿Me harías un favor?-en serio, ese tipo era un tanto intimidante hablandole de la nada sin conocerlo. Es decir, John sabía como se llamaba y todo pero le daba mello.

-¿Q-que cosa?-preguntó coibido.

-¿Serías amigo de mi hermano?

**Y así termina el primer capitulo de algo que por ahí ni continue porque no tengo idea de a donde quiero llegar con esto. Generalmente tengo las historias planeadas desde el principio pero esta es una especie de ecepción. En fin si esto tienen éxito puede que lo siga, generalmente me gustan estos cross overs. En fin, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de cenar (aunque en realidad no probó ni un bocado) Dave caminó con los otros niños de primer año de Slytherin por los confusos pasillos que que llevaban a la sala común.

Viese por donde viese solo había niños nerviosos que intentaban disimular el miedo que les daban esos pasillos.

Solo había una persona, ademas de la prefecto, que parecia no estar nerviosa. Una niña que sonreía altiva entre los otros.

Tenía el rubio, largo y suelto, lentes y unos ojos azules muy profundos, parecía casi como si estuviera paseando en una carrosa mientras le tiraban flores o por lo menos, asi le perecía a Dave que no dejaba de mirarla. No porque fuera particularmente bonita, ni porque le llamara la atención de cierto modo, sino porque en ese momento cualquier cosa que no temblara podía inspirarle algo de valor.

La prefecto se detuvó, Dave la observó mejor y se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a la niña que sonreía, quizás fueran hermanas.

-Contraseña.

-Viperino-dijo la chica y apareció frente a ella un camino que los llevó a un lugar hermoso.

La sala comun de Slytherin estaba iluminada con lámparas verdes y muebles del mismo tono, los vidrios permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas. Como se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro, el agua hacia hermosos reflejos en las paredes. Había grandes sofás de cuero negro con botones plateados y mesas de madera talladas.

A travez de la ventana se veía como los peces nadaban, y algunos tentaculos moviendose.

-Bueno niños es hora de ir a-

-¡Hola a todos!-una chica interrumpió a la prefecto, era morena, tenia dos trenzas largas que rosaban el suelo y unos lentes rosados-bienvenidos a la mejor de las casas mojarritas. Yo soy la fabulosa Meenah Peixes.

-¡Meenah!-la niña rubia de antes corrió a abrazar a la tal Meenah quien la recibió con cariño.

-¡Hola Vris,esperaba verte en la cena pero-

-Te castigaron, ¡el primer día!-gritó la prefecto.

-Cálmate Aranea, no te ahogues en un baso de agua.

-¡¿Que no me- ¿COMO ESPERAS QUE ME CALME? ¡Todos los años perdemos porque a causa de tus infantiles travesuras nos restan puntos!

-Bueno, pero que ellos tengan a Strider y a Ampora no nos ayuda mucho-la chica corto su oración y se exaltó, Dave estaba seguro de que lo estaba mirando a él pero no se inmutó, no debía mostrar debilidad-¡pero si es el pequeño Eridan Ampora!-Dave lo reconoció como el chico con el que había estado sentado durante la cena-que agradable sorpresa.

Meenah lo rodeó con el brazo pese a sus intentos de safarse.

-Me gustaria decir lo mismo boca de bacalao, ahora sueltame antes de que se me pegue lo desagradable.

-Oh, pequeño Eri si sabes que yo te adoro y que espero grandes cosas de ti este año y todos los que les siguen-el niño que ahora Dave conocía como Eridan intentó safarse del agarre de esa desagradable zorra pero no lo dejó y al final terminó por soltarlo ella.

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de dormir-Meenah beso a la niña rubia en la mejilla y caminó hacia una escalera que estaba a la izquierda. Dave estaba aliviado porque no había nadie más en la sala y la única persona que se había quedado no se las había agarrado con él, sino con ese tal Eridan Ampora. Si la suerte se ponía de su lado podría ser que en lugar de agarrarselas con él se las agarraran con el pequeño hipster, casi podía sentir pena por él pero que más da, solo le quedaba dar un perfil bajo y estaría a salvo-¡Oh, se me olvidaba!-Meenah volvió a asomar su cabeza para ver a los niños y dijo:-lo mismo va para ti S-TRI-DER, más vale que seas útil para ganar este año ¡buenas noches!

Las nauseas regresaron y Dave quería hacer el palmface más épico de la historia pero la piadosa de la prefecto los envió a dormir.

Los niñas no dormían ni en el mismo conjunto de dormitorios que los niños, mucho menos en la misma habitación, seguramente a su hermano eso no le movia ni un pelo pero Dave, que era bastante precoz estaba deseando que alguna niña tierna conviviera con él, si es que existian en ese lugar. Pero en cambio, le tocó compartir habitación con Eridan. Un niño muy extraño, y apestoso, llamado Equius; y un niño que tenía toda la cara pintada y al que Equius trataba como si fuera un dios o algo, su nombre era Gamzee Makara.

Equius y Gamzee se durmieron rápido a pesar de que la habitación tenía un tufo insoportable.

-Apesta-se quejó Dave en voz alta.

-Cállate que me distraes-Eridan estaba buscando en un libro de hechizos un poco extraño-¡lo tengo! _Odorunis_ (N/A:hechizo inventado por el traslate ¿como los hacia J. K. Rowling?)-la luz de la varita se apagó y en su defecto el olor a muerto en la habitación se fue, solo quedaba un refrescante olor a pino.

-Guau, mis fosas nasales te lo agradecen-dijo Dave.

-No hay de que.

-Supongo que así será más facil para dormir ¿no?

-Ojalá-Eridan se asomo a la oscura ventana-_lumus._

El estaba iluminando el exterior, obviamente no se veia nada, era fondo de un lago. Pero a pesar de eso un monstruo horrible asomó su cara por la ventana. Dave soltó un grito ahogado, Eridan le hizo un gesto para que se callara, no sería muy díficil ya que el nudo en la garganta le impedia hablar.

Eridan quitó el seguro de la ventana con un hechizo pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Dave se tiró sobre él.

-Sueltame sangre sucia asqueroso-susurró Eridan para que los demas no se despertaran.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar si abres esa ventana?

-Hijo de muggles tenías que ser. Esto es una escuela de MAGOS. Ademas, si realmente fuera peligroso abrir las ventanas,¿no te parece que no tendrian bisagras?

Por fin y de una vez por todas Dave se dio ese tan esperado palm face que lo había estado llamando todo el puto día, odiaba admitirlo pero el Hipster tenía razón. Eridan abrió la ventana, pero no entró ni una gota, el agua se quedó exactamente como estaba, como si aún hubiese un vidrio reteniendola.

Eridan se apuntó con la barita a sí mismo y conjuró-_Ebublio_-su cabeza fue cubierta por una burbuja de oxígeno, similar al casco de un astronauta. Y asi como estaba traspasó la ventana.

Dave no pudo hacer otra cosa ademas de facinarse. Eridan realmente era un mago. Bueno, obviamento lo era. Pero desde que había llegado al Hogwarts, ni siquiera, nunca en su vida había visto a nadie conjurar. Ni en el callejón Diagon, había visto muchas cosas locas, pero a nadie conjurando ¿quien lo diría?

Fue entonces cuando Dave se prenguntó "¿seré yo un mago?" El jamás había hecho un conjuro, es cierto que muchas cosas raras le habían pasado de pequeño, pero jamás había hecho cosas así. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo Eridan con ese bicho, ni siquiera sabía lo que era ese bicho.

Dave sintió ganas de llorar. Miró los lentes picudos sobre su mesa de luz, y al lado, su varita mágica de algarrobo y pelo de unicornio, fue lo que le dijo Olivander.

Tambien se acordó de aquella chica, "más vale que seas útil para ganar este año" ¿realmente ella esperaba que hiciese lo que Eridan hacia? Ese hipster era un mago, él no.

¿O si?

¿Y si realmente podía conjurar? Nunca había tratado ¿como podría saber que tan malo era si nunca lo había intentado?

Dave se puso sus lentes, tomó su varita y recordó lo que Eridan acababa de conjurar-_Ebublio_-de la misma forma que había pasado con Eridan, una burbuja de aire cubrió la cabeza de Dave.

Dave estaba tan feliz que no se podía contener. De la nada se tiró al agua sin tener en cuenta que estaban en otoño. El agua del lago estaba helada pero al instante se olvidó, porque podía respirar bajo el agua ¿y a quien le importa el frío cuando puedes respirar bajo el agua?

A lo lejos sonaba una voz hermosa, quizas allí fuera donde estaba Eridan, pero no podía ver nada.

Cuando Dave había dicho que nunca había visto a alguien hacer un hechizo había mentido, su hermano muy a menudo hacía un hechizo pero era tan bobo que era facil desprestigiarlo, a pesar de eso le vino como anillo al dedo.

-Lumus

Pero no funcionó.

Incluso sin poder ver, Dave no pudo no darse cuenta del horrible monstruo que nadaba hacia él, pero estaba tan asustado que no pudo alejarse.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Pe-pero mi compañero...

-Eridan es bienvenido en este lugar pero tú eres solo un niño y debes de permanecer en tu habitación a menos que quieras que le diga a tus profesores que estuviste aquí-dijo el monstruo.

-Esta bien-se regresó Dave al interior de su cuarto, de todos modos no podría haber llegado muy lejos sin luz.

Se sacó la ropa mojada y se metió a la cama. ¿Por qué Eridan era bienvenido y él no? Quizás debía de preguntarle. Pero había otra cosa ¿por que no había podido hacer el encantamiento encendedor? Era extraño, ¿por que sí había podido hacer el hechizo para respirar bajo el agua?

Eridan estaba leyendo el libro de hechizos, quizas él tambien debiera hacerlo, quizas deberia preguntarle a Eridan que significaba sangre sucia, quizas deberia secarse, quizas deberia buscar el modo de desacerse de esa burbuja quizas... quizas... Había tantas cosas que debía hacer. Lastima que se durmio antes de poder hacer cualquiera de ellas.

**Bueno he aquí el segundo cápitulo. No tengo mucho que decir salvo gracias por leer esta historia. Y que no tengo idea de como causar un conflicto pero calculo que un año en Hogwarts es interesante por si solo. Los quiero nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de Gryffindor tendrían junto con los de Slytherin clases de Posiones.

John Egbert le había prometido al buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, estudiante estrella probablemente popular entre las chicas, Dirk Strider que se haría amigo de su hermano Dave. A quien nunca antes había visto antes de que lo pusieran en el escenario.

No hacia falta que las casas comieran en una mesa en particular pero era lo más conveniente ya que existía cierta rivalidad entre ellas, eso realmente complicaría algún tipo de interacción entre John y Dave. Pero la gente que John había conocido la noche anterior era muy amable y dudaba que le dijecen algo por andar con el hermano menor de Dirk incluso aunque fuese de Slytherin. ¿Pero si era Dave el que tenía problemas? Seguramente sería mejor hablarle en clases ya que había unas cuantas que compartían la casa del león y la de la serpiente.

John miró a Dave desde su mesa en el comedor, una chica de Ravenclaw se había sentado con él. Él la imitó pero en lugar de sentarse con Dave se sentó con su hermana Jade que estaba hablando con un chico de Hufflepuff, tambien, bastante gruñon.

-Hola Coolkid, creí que necesitarías compañia-saludó Rose-¿Puedo sentarme?

Dave hizo un espacio para la niña.

-Lalonde, me decepcionaste,-se quejó Dave haciendo puchero-creí que que tu complejo de superioridad te enviaría para aquí.

-No es un complejo,-replico la chica con tono soberbio-si lo fuera me hubieran enviado aquí, soy simplemente brillante.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo engreída que sonaste?-pregunto Dave untando una tostada con mermelada de frutilla.

-No más que tú diciendo que los de aqui tienen complejo de superioridad-respondió Rose antes de tomar un trago largo de cocoa.

-Me llaman sangre sucia-al escuchar esto la Lalonde se atragantó con la cocoa y empezó a toser.

-¡Eso es terrible Dave!-dijo cuando se recuperó.

-¿Por que?-preguntó Dave con verdadera inocencia-¿Que significa?

-¡Sangre sucia:-gritó Rose lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara todo el alumnado-es un concepto estupido que usan los cretino que tienen padres magos para decir que son superiores a los hijos de Muggles!

Al escuchar la definición de Rose todos en la mesa, que ya desde antes le habían hechado el ojo, la miraron con odio.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Dave con indiferencia

-Me parece bien-contestó ella indignada.

Rose prácticamente arrastró a Dave fuera del salón para... bueno en realidad no tenía idea del porque pero se sentía tan furiosa.

-Rose ¿a donde vamos?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a quejarnos con la directora! No pienso permitir que sigas en esa casa de imbéciles.

-¡NO!-Dave se safó del agarré de su amiga y esta lo miró con reproche-Rose, si me voy de esa casa voy a ser el tipo menos cool del mundo.

-Pero no puedes dejar que te hagan esto, es terrible.

-Escuchame, soy Dave Strider y no pienso dejar que algo como eso me afecte, soy mucho mejor que esos tipos en todos los sentidos y se los voy a demostrar.

-¿Como?

-Pues ganando el torneo de casas por supuesto.

-¿Y como planeas hacer eso?

-No tengo idea, pero ya veras que me las arreglaré.

-Estoy casi segura de que no sabes como hacer ni un hechizo.

-Te equivocas, de hecho acabo de aprender buceo, soy como un puto pokemon.

-O vamos Dave, no hace falta que me mientas, Ademas ¿Que es un pokemon?

-Es un bicho que sale en un videojuego-Rose continuó mirando a Dave con cara de incognita-Un videojuego es un juego para niños humanos, pero no miento ayer lo aprendí mientras veía a Ampora usarlo-Dave y Rose se sentaron en el patio él le contó a su amiga todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la sala común hasta que se quedo dormido, mojado y sin saber como desacerse de la burbuja esa.

Cuando terminó de relatar Rose estaba perpleja.

-¿No pudiste hacer el lumus?

-¡QUE NO! Oh, por favor acabo de tirarte esta pelota de revelaciones interesantísimas y se te ocurre agarrar lo más estupido para molestarme, estoy empezando a dudar quien aquí es el que debería estar en Slytherin.

-Lo siento si te afectó mi comentario,pero en el mundo de la magia el apellido Ampora es tan conocido como su relación con los habitantes de las profundidades. Las familias Ampora y Peixes han estado durante siglos en una relación de fraternidad con los seres marinos de inteligencia semihumana ya que se dice que ellos, decienden de la unión de una sirena y un humano.

-Guay.

-No, no lo es. A pesar de que la linea de pureza en sangre se ha mantenido ninguna otra familia distinguida se ha relacionado con ellos, por supuesto existen sus ecepciones pero muy contadas, por lo tanto, los ampora y los peixes son sangre pura pero carecen de respeto.

-¡A la mierda los "sangre pura"! ¡Son parientes de monstruos marinos! ¿Que podría ser mas genial que eso?

-Disculpa...

Frente a Dave y Rose habia una niña morena,un poco regordeta y con lentes rosados, a Dave se le hizo muy parecida a la chica que había visto la noche anterior, Meenah,pero en realidad parecía bastante tímida. Tenía puesta la bufanda de Hufflepuff.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estaban hablando...¿acerca de los Peixes?

-No exactamente, de los Ampora ¿Por que?

-Tú dijiste-dijo la niña refiriendose a Dave-que ser pariente de monstruos marinos era genias ¿verdad?

-¿Que no lo es?-los ojos de la niña se iluminaron, casi parecía lucecitas de navidad.

-¡Por favor sé mi amigo! ¡Siempre he querido conocer a una persona que pensara de esa forma!

-Si, claro, soy Dave Strider por cierto.

-Yo me llamo Feferi Peixes-Feferi tomó la mano de Dave y la sacudió con mucho animo.

-Espera ¿eres parientes de los seres marinos?

-Si...-Feferi se desilucionó instanteneamente-dijiste que no tenía nada de malo...

-No, por supuesto que no, ya a mi me gustaría decir yo algo así de genial. Como: que soy pariente de unas hadas o que caí del cielo montando un pony sobre un puto meteorito.

-Jejeje eres muy gracioso.

-¡Feferi!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos llamando a la chica, era Eridan.

-Ay no, me tengo que ir. ¡Me alegra que seamos amigos Dave!

-A mi tambien, nos vemos Fef.

La pequeña Peixes se fue corriendo rapidísimo y dobló en la esquina despues de un rato vio a Eridan pasando por ahí.

-Oye Strider, has visto a Feferi, es la hermana menor de la idiota de Meenah y es estáclavadita a ella.

-No la vi.

-Si la ves dile que la estoy buscando-ordenó y se fue.

-No me imagino porque Feferi no querrá verlo-dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

-Si, parece que me estoy volviendo popular.

-Era de esperarse del todo poderoso Strider menor-rió Lalonde-Esa niña me ignoró por completo aunque no es que me importe demasiado.

-Yo sé que te importa Lalonde, no finjas.

-Dave ¿como vas a hacer para superar a los de Slytherin?

-No sé.

-¿Puedo hacerte una recomendación?

-Claro.

-Estudia-Dave suspiró, no sabía muy bien que tan aburrido podían ser los estudios mágicos, pero ya antes había ojeado los libros y eran como para dormirse, iba necesitar más que un día de estudio si quería superar a todos esos ególatras.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa que seguramente acabara con el resto de mi dignidad?

-Sería una tonta si rechazara la dignidad de un Strider servida en un plato.

-Ayudame Rose.

-Claro-aceptó con una sonrisa arrogante-¿para que son los amigo sino?

**No son lindos Dave y Rose? A mi me encanta la relación que tienen ellos dos. Fue la intro de Feferi. Y para la próxima por fin se van a conocer Dave y John 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Supuestamente, el chiste de tener clases con niños de otras casas era que pudiesen relacionarse entre ellos, pero casi parecía que había una jodida pared invisible entre los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor porque ninguno se dignaba a acercarse al otro.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-escucho Dave.

¡Un niño de Gryffindor le estaba hablando a uno de Slytherin! ¡Es un milagro! de no ser que ese niño de Slytherin era el hermano del famosisimo Dirk Strider y que el niño de Gryffindor guardaba cierto parecido con el imbecil Jake English.

-¿Te mandó mi hermano a ser mi amigo o algo?

-¿Q-quien te dijo?-preguntó el niño nervioso.

-No es muy dificil de adivinar, sientate.

-Me llamo John Egbert-John tenía el pelo negro azabache, sus dientes parecían casi demasiado grandes para su boca y sus ojos eran tan azules que era una lástima que usara lentes. A todo esto ¿acaso no eran magos? ¿Por que usaban anteojos? ¿Acaso gente lo suficientemente poderosa como para respirar bajo el agua no podía curar la miopía?

-Y yo soy Dave pero calculo que ya te lo ha dicho una bola de cristal con gafas picudas y que no es una bola de cristal sino un jodido hermano mayor.

-Jejeje, eres divertido.

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy pero creo que cuando lo dice un niño pierde un poco el significado.

-Supongo.

Dave no estuvo tan cortante toda la clase porque era sorprendente lo bueno que era John con todo el tema de las pociones, aunque John aludió su talento a que la posión era relativamente fácil.

-Mi padre y mi hermana son exelentes haciendo pociones.

-¿Hermana?

-Si, ella va a cuarto año.

-¿Se permiten hacer pociones fuera de la escuela?

-Si, lo que en realidad me parece muy estúpido.

-A mi me parece genial-incluso si no podía hacer ninguna poción en casa, por falta de materiales, si conseguia algunos quizas podría pasarse el verano haciendo cosas divertidas.

-Si, pero para mi es como subestimar un poco las pociones o la capacidad que tenemos los alumnos, no se.

-Si, puede ser, pero creo que si puedo hacer pociones en casa no tengo de que quejarme.

-Si, pero igual.

-¿Realmente eres el primo de Jake?

-Si,¿por?

-Por nada-solamente Dave pensó que John era demasiado divertido para serlo-¿Conoces alguna poción que me sirva para hacer bromas?

-Si quieres pociones para bromas puedes pedirle a tu hermano que te las traiga de las excurciones a Hogsmade, yo le pedí a Jane que me trajera de todo.

Dave pudo recordar a Dirk pidiendoles a sus padres que firmaran un papel de permiso para salir de la escuela.

-Quizas lo haga-aunque dudaba que Dirk le trajera cosas que le causaran más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Ya está la poción-que supuestamente podía hacer que un gato ladrara y efectivamente la que habían hecho Dave y John (aunque el segundo hizo casi todo el trabajo) lo hizo, pero no pudieron dejar de sentir pena por las infinidades de cosas que tubo que pasar el gato del profesor probando las pociones de los otros alumnos.

-Esto es crueldad animal-dijo Dave escondiendo su horror detras de una pokerface.

-No cabe la menor duda-John que era bastante extrovertido, no disimulaba para nada y de hecho la cara que hacia era jodidamente adorable-Por cierto, ¿como te va en Slytherin?

-No es tan malo como esperaba-por supuesto que Dave omitió el detalle de que lo llamaran sangre sucia ya que, a pesar de que a él le importaba poco y nada, a los niños hijos de magos parecia escandalizarlos como pasó con Rose-¿Y a ti como te va en Gryffindor?

-No es tan fabuloso como tú cree-

-Se sincero.

-Nunca fui más feliz en mi vida.

Dave suspiró.

-Pero alguien como tú no debería estar en Slytherin, quizas si le pedimos a la directora...

-John eso sería muy cobarde, creo que no soy el único que ha notado que no encajo muy bien donde estoy, pero sería una estupides huir.

-Cierto,-dijo John un poco desepcionado-¿me pregunto en que habría estado pensando el sombrero?

-Yo tengo un par de teorias: puede que yo tenga algún tipo de misión mística que cumplir en Slytherin. O tambien puede que quiera vengarse de mi hermano por ser un cochino que estaba pensando en monstruos de forma humanoide cupulando en el momento de su selección. Y la última es que antes de seleccionarnos se tomó una petaca.

-La primera me parece lógica, la segunda me perturba y dudo que un sombrero pueda beber alcohol.

-¿Por que no? ¡Es un puto sombrero parlanchin! ¿que es lo que le impide ser un jodido alcoholico?

-¿Que no tiene brazos ni piernas como para ir a buscar una botella? Y no me imagino a la directora dandole de beber al sombrero como si fuera un bebé-ya la conversación había ido a cualquier parte, definitivamente John era un chico interesante.

-Bueno, supongo que así es como descartamos la tercera opción-aceptó Dave riendo un poco pero luego se acordó de que era lo que estaban discutiendo y volvióa sentirse frustrado- Pero no veo nada importante que pueda hacer aquí así que tambien descarto la primera, lo que nos deja con la teoría que dice que todo esculpa de mi jodido hermano.

-No puedes culpar a tu hermano, dudo que haya estado pensando en algo como...-John se sonrojó y puso sus puños cerrados cerca de su boca, parecía un jodido hamster-...eso.

-El sombrero me lo dijo.

John palmface combo x1

Ciertamente no se podía ser optimista en la situación de Dave pero no todo era tan malo, despues de todo a esas horas de la mañana ya tenía hecho tres amigos. Y si tenía suerte, quizas conociera unas cuantas personas interesantes más.

A la hora del almuerzo John arrastró a Dave a la mesa en donde estaba sentada su prima. Una niña muy bonita. La hermana de Jake. Su nombre era: Jade Harley.

**Aca tengo otro capitulo, no hay mucho que decir puesto que los escribí todos el mismo día. Igual espero que lo disfruten.**


End file.
